creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:XanCrews
Okay I have changed my policy about this page... if you have a legitimate complaint about me, go to my email at dm33110@gmail.com otherwise feel free to post ''The Ides of March announcement'' If I say something that's dickheadish in the near future... today is day two of the whole not smoking thing... and i'd like nothing more than to break your stupid face for absolutely everything... but it's just the nic fits talking... hopefully... I like your beard It tickles my scrotum...among other places. You filthy girl Love BenNasty Sick Joke What did mothah fuckin Batman say to Candlejack? I'm blowin up like i thought i would. I'm circumcised cuz i don't cum from the hood... So I herd... ...that there were hackers. I heard you knew something about all this. Just...give me actionable information and I will see if I can't take care of the problem. ClericofMadness 07:05, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I WANNA KNOW! How can i be made an admin of the wiki? Raidenist 18:14, February 10, 2011 (UTC) First off you say this like I myself am an admin, which I am not. I would think though, getting buddy buddy with cleric would be a good idea. Edit shit for the benefit of the wiki not for the points, add a fuck ton of content, OC or not. Learn the rules, and live by them, and stop adding shit to Fuckin' Awesome. That category was made for the top user in the wiki not for everything, all you're doing is adding credit to those pastas to me. Which, if you hadn't noticed is why i've been systematically removing all pages I didn't write from the category. MASTER CYLINDER! 20:08, February 10, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Admins? On here? There used to be several more than just me...but I guess they were just summerfriends. CoM's Guide to Becoming an Admin (For Those Of Us Who Aren't One But Want To Be One) 1) Um...Don't vandalize, don't have any warnings/notifications on record. I've started to post warnings on pages so there is proof for ALL TIME. 2) POST GOOD CONTENT. Don't be the guy that posts literally over nine thousand of the crappy DURR AND THEN A SKELTUN POOPED OUT stories. Horrible Troll Pasta is a good category for ESTABLISHED crappy stories. It is not for people to crap out something that a two year old could beat in a writing contest for shits'n'giggles. 3) Don't pointsgame, which means don't create an article, publish it, then add one category, save, add another, save...it runs your edit count up and spams the Recent Edits page with useless edits. If you want to be e-famous, why not become well-known by making valuable edits and creating good OC? 4) Actually want to use the admin powers for good. This really shouldn't need much more 'splaining than that. 5) Have some way to contact me off-site. We used to have a shoutbox that was horribly underused for the admins, and I wanted to have a SINGLE way to get a group discussion for the admins, but no one wanted to get AIM or MSN all at the same time. Personally I like MSN better, but AIM might be better so I don't have to juggle screen names and computers. 6) Be active. This should also go without saying. Speaking of being active, I have got to go yank admin rights for some people that haven't been on in like almost 6 months+ Uncle Cleric wants goooood applicants~ You can email me or leave a message on my talk page. ClericofMadness 04:04, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, I must say it's a good thing i'm quite content where I am then. The whole copyright issue with that retarded picture cleared my name right out of the list... not to mention the pointsgaming as you call it... can I help it i'm a little OCD and competitive? just gonna throw this out there but... dont have a feature if you dont plan on people exploiting it. I would definitely continue adding content I find while lurking however i wouldnt use the same methods i have been using. Other than that... yeah... seeing as you disapprove of it i will stop though... AND THEN A SKELETON POPPED OUT! MASTER CYLINDER! 20:33, February 11, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews What is this? I don't even..... Raidenist 00:36, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about, Xan. What copyright issue? I find your edits helpful, but I am the no 'points gaming' toward people who just want to make pointless edits to gain points. This difference with you is you make *valuable* edits... It's perfectly fine to correct some errors and publish an updated article, and then go, "Oops, missed this." *edit* That's /fine/. It's not ok to change one spelling error out of say 50, publish, change another, publish, change another, publish, and so on. Really, it just makes that person look bad, as all you can see they contribute is one word changes per edit. It's ok if you miss some things and notice some more. We're only human. Well, most of us anyway. That's what I mean by this, if there was any confusion. As far as I know you're not "out" as far as the possibility of adminship is concerned. You and Panini are two of the best people on this wiki as far as editing and whatnot. And really, being active and wanting to help the community is what I want in an admin, so I know that if there are pages being vandalized, there will be someone who is on to catch it, because I can't be on 24/7. ClericofMadness 14:12, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm about to get a schedule change at work which would be very beneficial to have considering I will be going to day shifts and will be able to watch the site while the rest of you in the western hemisphere are sleeping if you want me MASTER CYLINDER! 20:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews You have ascended. First violation, warning on talk page. Second violation, 1-2 week ban. Third, month-year. If something serious happens, like someone blanks dozens of pages, go for a max ban, and just let me know if I'm not on. ClericofMadness 11:02, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Roger! lol will do MASTER CYLINDER! 12:52, February 14, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Empty Hey man. Read both the Empties. I have to admit I liked the standard one better. First Go seemed like it was written by someone who was very lacking emotionally. The only suggestion I have is that you might merge some of the facts into the emotional version. There is no reason, to me at least, that they cannot coexist. I feel like a person's understanding of their surroundings becomes hightened when they are fearful. Which could lead to a more detail oriented perspective. But keep the emotion in the writing because without it First Go seems hastily written as a quick placeholder for the real story. Something to remind yourself of the situation but not to spread the story. Good story though. I like the clothing choice as it made the being seem more possible. I would advise bringing the description of his clothing into Empty earlier than the current position where you first read about his hood. Without reading the other version you might not know whether it were some sort of reaper's cloak or a hoodie. I guess I'm about out of ideas for now though... HEY THANKS! seriously I've been waiting for almost a month for anybody to comment that's really what first go was, a placeholder... more like the outline than anything but I'll try to take that into consideration. Like I said though i'm always looking for feedback so if you ever think of anything else to add to/tweak just let me know. MASTER CYLINDER! We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 05:06, February 25, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Only short... Could you please delete that overly long category for The lesson? UPDATE!: Oh shit, it isn't there....oh well, it's still a category page called Tleapaldt here. This is my content. Created it last night on a different computer. Changed it today at work but forgot to log in first.Raidenist 02:01, February 25, 2011 (UTC) the categody should have already been deleted... I made sure of that myself... I can show you the deleted pages log if you really want for the proof...? MASTER CYLINDER! We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 05:13, February 25, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews I Go Food Um, Noonish Nice Job With the Wiki I may not remember you from the founding of the site, but you've certianly improved it a lot. I know this sounds awfully pompous on my part, but I commend you for your work. Thank you. HandsomeChris 01:59, March 10, 2011 (UTC) That does sound awfully pompous but thank you, but it wasn't all me it was all three of us, cleric ben and myself who cleaned it up. MASTER CYLINDER! We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 04:40, March 10, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews GO TEAM VENTURE! *V* ClericofMadness 05:40, March 10, 2011 (UTC) MASTER CYLINDER! We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 05:45, March 10, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Small problem w/ the Venture Broz...there's only 2 of them and there were three of us in what I like to call the "Wiki Wipe"...unless....OOOO CAN I BE BROCK!!! lolz D: I wanted to be Brock! Then I could hand out the Boulder Badge and be lightyears ahead of...erm, I meant the bodyguard. LOL "Darn! Light years isn't time! It measures distance!" -Boy MASTER CYLINDER! We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 02:19, March 13, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Blog Posts So....as you have recently found out, Blog posts count as edits....and you made yourself look like an epic monster strawberry douche byaaag....not only that but I have that song STUCK IN MY HEAD now. So, Mr. iPod Touch will entertain me next time I feel fit to go outside for a mental health break muahahahahahahaha! BenNasty My mind is the only sanctuary that has not been stolen from me. Men have tried to breach it before, but I've learned to defend it vigorously, for I am only safe with my innermost thoughts 06:23, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Not pointsgaming... trolling definitely... i was unaware that blog comments counted as edits... definitely worth it for teh lulz We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 06:31, March 14, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Thanks! Hey, Thanks for welcoming me, My creepypasta (Spiman) is actually based off a dream i had. Yeah... that's automated... really though I am glad you decided to create an account and post your story, also i want to thank you for not having it be about mario, pokemon or zelda... good pasta was good We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 17:15, March 14, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews ... I'm just curious as to if your reply on my talk page was an automated response or not. If not, I'd apprecaite consideration of the idea I brought forth on the talk page of that article. It's automated. Lemme see what ideo you had was... ...eh. I don't see how that would work. It would take a lot of people voting. I guess there could be a 1-5 star rating system, but that would take planning and community effort. ClericofMadness 02:42, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, surely I can't be the only one to think that some creepypastas are terrible. Implementing a rating system would be a good way to get user feedback on articles as well as allowing articles to eventually be sorted into ratings categories. There would need to be a system and a cut-off for votes counting. I don't need some dickheads coming in and submitting a vote for 1/5 on everything, polluting the ratings. Though I think the idea has its merits, it would need a discussion with all the admins on how to go about implementing such a thing. ClericofMadness 04:42, March 20, 2011 (UTC) But ǗñķïěĸŁüЯК! I wanna be a downvoter...! that's what I do on YTMND! We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 05:51, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ЖαחČгﺴפş Everything has its downsides, I merely ask that you consider the benefits of the idea which is truly more yours than mine at this point. As to the matter of dickheads in vast numbers, they could also vandalize articles if they wished. Dickheads in general provide problems and you must use your admin powers to combat them. But to not try to improve for fear of them, that is truly a shame. That's not what I said. I said it needs some discussion on how to create such a system. I doubt it will happen overnight! Thanks for your help with the sonic thing yeah the one i read was called episode 66. so thanks for your help! when i was fixing a link to that creepypasta i wrote on the article listings page and the add link thing kept saying my link didn't exist. i used this link: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Obsessive A question for the big man on Campus Whats it like being on top man? Please read some of my newer pages. Its for you Admins to read! Pistol Jr All though you say ment for admins, and that lenght does not matter, it helps the reader! *Sigh* if you want me to stop helping this wiki out ok but you know the reader....and the reader sometimes only has time. BTW i mean come on? Whats long with lenght? really? it just makes sense.... I will bring this up with cleric... I personally am not opposed to it, but it has to be standardized... and simple... we will keep it the way it is now... FOR NOW... it will be voted on... i promise you, you arent in trouble i know you're not doing this to be a tardhammer so we will discuss it... until then just put a hold on it... ALSO... I'm not top man, cleric is... i just have more points... that is irrelavent... points don't matter here... in fact gaming for the points is highly discouraged around here... enough so it's worthy of the ban and yes i read what you said but we have the rules we have because people like fucking with shit, when you make your site about something *chan based you get trolls, with trolls come shit, with shit comes a wiki that isnt worth visiting... yes we are a little quick on the banhammer here, but ALL of our emails are on the site if you feel the need to debate your ban email FIRST the one who banned you, if not appeal to cleric, unless he banned you then youre fucked. Here I thought I have time to learn more about the Elements of Harmony, but, silly me, all this ridiculous friendmaking has kept me from it! 14:32, March 28, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Dear XanCrews I love you, I'm an ant eater.... FUCK YO COUCH! AppleJack24 13:42, March 29, 2011 (UTC) What. The. Fuck?! What's with all this my little pony shit! iv'e been seeing it everywhere! people used to think it was sad. NOW THIS! Jesus, what's next, the carebears? Hello ^^ whazap. I really like ur posts :D